


Numb

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Rey is cold; Finn and Poe are very helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Tumblr ficlet I cleaned up, for the wintery word prompt 'numb'.

“My fingers have gone numb,” Rey complains when they’re back in their quarters, rubbing her hands together to try to regain some feeling. Stupid cold planet, an entire galaxy and they had made their new base _here_. The cold always seems to sink into her bones and settle there. She eyes the bed, wondering if she can steal a blanket and wrap it around herself. Or maybe she can just burrow underneath the blankets and stay there all night.

Actually, that sounds nice. She is certain she can convince Finn and Poe to get in with her and that will be even better. Poe is like a furnace, always warm, and Finn is never happier than when he’s wrapped himself tight around Rey. 

“Maybe I can help?” Poe offers, and he’s got that glint in his eye, like he’s up to something.

Before Rey can figure out what it might be he has grabbed her hands and he slowly sucks one of her fingers into his mouth, watching her all the while. Rey gasps and her knees go a bit weak; his mouth is all wet heat and he’s doing this on _purpose_ ; he lets her finger slide out from between his lips with a pop and then sucks in another.

It’s ridiculous; Rey already feels an ache growing between her legs. She doesn’t feel cold anymore, a flush of heat rising in her skin. She takes a breath and it sounds a bit wavering to her ears. “Actually, I… I feel a bit numb all over,” she says, very purposefully.

She can play games, too.

Finn comes up behind her; he’s been watching them. “Really?” He slides his arms around her waist and nuzzles at the junction of her neck and shoulder; his nose is still cold and it tickles a little, tingling against her skin, but somehow Rey doesn’t mind. “Where? Here?” He kisses her neck.

“Yes,” Rey says, and tilts her head. “And maybe…”

“Here?” Finn’s lips trail over her skin; he kisses her again.

“Mmm,” Rey says, mostly a sigh, and her eyes flutter half-closed. Finn chuckles against her neck.

Poe is still holding her hands in his; he looks to Finn from over Rey’s shoulder and then he kisses her knuckles. “Should we go on?” he asks, though he already knows the answer; he’s not quite smirking but he is clearly enjoying this; Poe likes to please but he is a terrible tease about it.

That’s all right. Rey is fairly certain no one will enjoy this more than she will.


End file.
